Monsoon Bride
by siriusly-sly
Summary: Ritu has just moved to England and is NOT having a great time until she meets Harry and his friends, but will her luck change? Everything feels too good to be true!


Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own HP, if I did would I be here now.

A/N: If anyone reads this, don't go hard on me, this is my first fanfic.... But please R&R! Thx.

I was on the Hogwarts express, sitting in a corner of my compartment, which was empty except for me. I was crying. I don't remember why now, but it was not because I was moaning over some trivial thing. It was because I had so many reasons to cry. I was going to a new school, entering a different culture. With no friends or family nearby. I was entering my sixth year and I was already engaged to a man of twenty, who I barely knew. I didn't want to get married, of course I didn't, I was too young. Marrying that man, Sarbjit, meant I would have to leave my family for good. Live with Sarbjit in England, that's why I was sent here, so I could continue my magical studies and when I graduated move in with my husband to be, I hate arranged marriages! I might have been crying about all those things.

Hearing a door slam, I looked up. Standing in the door to the compartment stood a boy wearing black robes, his face, hair and hands covered in mud. He had brown hair and green eyes, with broken glasses and a weirdly shaped scar. He was so different from me, although he looked my age he was more carefree. Even though there was mud everywhere outside my red and gold sari was still spotless.

"'Scuse me but I got kicked out of my compartment and I was wondering if I could sit here for a while..."

"Of course you can!" I said, remembering my manners. "My name is Ritu, I moved here from India this summer."

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said the boy, holding out a grubby hand. Did he expect me to shake it? Yah, right. I just sat there rubbing my teary eyes, Harry lowered his hand. "Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts." sitting down beside me, he smeared mud all over the seat.

"Thanks. England is very different from India, you know? My school was right in my town, I didn't need to take a train to get there. I still need to get used to using my wand."

"You didn't use a wand in Ind-"

"Harry, there you are! We're done changing, you can come back now." said a girl with bushy brown hair. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

"That's Ritu, just got here from India." Harry said, before I could even open my mouth.

"Well, that's very interesting, nice to meet you Ritu. Ginny's just fetching Ron, come with us Ritu! By the way I'm Hermione."

I obeyed and followed Hermione out the door and down the hall. We stopped at last at a compartment about twenty doors down. Squeezing in between Hermione and Harry, I looked around. A tall skinny red headed boy sat beside a shorter red headed girl. Both of them were covered in freckles. Beside the girl was a plump brown haired boy, who was petting a toad, looking nervous. And on the floor, off in her own world was a white haired girl with pink eyes.

Before I even had time to say hi, Harry introduced me, "Ritu, this is Ginny," he pointed at the girl with freckles, "Ron," the red headed boy, "Luna" the dreamer, "And Neville" the plump one.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello" Luna said. "I seem to have forgotten your name." Those were the first friends I made at Hogwarts.

When the sorting time came I was still getting over the wonders of the Hogwarts castle, in India the school I went had just been a group of huts, this was much more impressive. Right before I was taken to the place where I'd be sorted, Neville whispered in my ear, "You don't want to get put in Slytherin... Trust me, all the bad types are there...." then he added, "But if you do get in, it doesn't mean you're a bad person." And then I was dragged up to the front of the great hall and the sorting hat put on my head.

The sorting fascinated me, a talking hat... Amazing. "Hmm...You're the last one that needs sorting, I see. But what house, what house? Hufflepuff? No, no. Slytherin perhaps?" the Hat seemed to enter my thoughts.

"No, not that,"

"Gryffindor, then?"

"Ye-"

"No, absolutely not! Well that leaves RAVENCLAW!" the Hat yelled the last word. Then it was lifted off my head and I heard the Ravenclaws cheering. Looking over I saw my new friends looking outraged. I shrugged and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, adorned with the House's colors, blue and black (A/N are those the Ravenclaw colors, if anyone reviews this please tell me).

"I call a re-sorting!" cried Luna standing on her chair.

"I'm sorry but their is no such thing." said the Headmaster, Dumbledore. But then he saw the pleading look in my friends' eyes. "Fine, just this once."

And that is how I ended up in Slytherin.


End file.
